Dethl
Dethl is a notable and powerful Druthulidi that survived the purge of the Golden Goddesses and later began to haunt the dreams of important characters in Hyrule's history, creating the ReDeads and the Dark Interlopers. Etymology Dethl is the Ancient Hylian word for nightmare. Characteristics Dethl usually appears as an ambiguous mass of black smoke, tentacles, and a single glowing eye flanked by bulbous arms when interacting with the real world. When manifesting in an individual's dreams, Dethl can assume virtually any shape and form. Personality Dethl shows signs of extreme cowardice, a trait not common amongst other Druthulidi. When exposed it will almost always flee. When Dethl has the upper hand or is in otherwise control of its victim's dreams, it usually displays a sadistic personality that finds enjoyment in emotional torture. Though Dethl is physically genderless, it tends to prefer being referred to as female. Powers and Abilities Dethl is able to invade and manipulate the dreams of almost any individual. Its control over a dream does not seem absolute, study has shown that the creature influences the victim through suggestion and tricks them into accomplishing Dethl's needs. As such Dethl's abilities while inhabiting a dream are rather ambiguous and seem to scale in power the longer it has been influencing a victim. It also seems that Dethl can only influence a victim while they sleep or are undead as Bongo was able to surrender to Princess Nylin Zelda I of her own will; something Dethl likely would not have done. In the real world the extent of Dethl's abilities are unknown. When Ganon confronted Dethl the massive creature seemed to resort to smashing the Moblins with two rotating arms, as well as being able to rapidly dodge arrows and Ganon's attacks and phase through the floor. History Prehistory Before the Dawn of Hyrule, Dethl claims to have "drowned countless worlds in their own nightmares." Dethl arrived in Hyrule shortly after the first Druthulidi began to battle on its surface for domination. Rather than actively enslaving the creatures of the world, Dethl would appear to them and slowly exasperate them via nightmares. Dethl usually played on its victim's fear of death, eventually twisting the creatures into horrific undead abominations which it could control more easily. Dethl warped entire populations in serving its will until the Goddesses put an end to the conflict. Rise of Ganon It is discovered by Ganon and Bongo that Dethl has infiltrated the Shadow Temple for an unknown period of time and haunted dreams of its prisoners. Dethl was able to extract the horrific thoughts and nightmares of these criminal Sheikah and manifest them within the temple. Over time Dethl was able to twist the prisoners into hideous creatures, thus creating the ReDead: zombie-like monsters that continually died and came back to life. Dethl was able to feed on the Shadow Temple's population for a significant period of time, but eventually desires a fresh source of nourishment. Dethl reaches out and begins haunting the dreams of Bongo, impressing the need to visit the Shadow Temple. Bongo eventually is able to enter the Shadow Temple with the help of Ganon, though Dethl is taken by surprise by the army that is brought in with them. Dethl attempts to stop Ganon's army with hordes of ReDead and other twisted denizens of the haunted prison, but Ganon's army is able to fight their way through and injure Dethl. Before Ganon and Bongo are able to leave the Shadow Temple, Dethl slips into Bongo's mind and escapes, creating the Eye of Truth - an artefact with the ability to read the truth and control people. Though Bongo had notions of rebelling against the Royal Family, it is likely that Dethl's presence convinces Bongo to take advantage of Ganon and seek the Triforce for its own uses. With the Eye of Truth, Bongo is easily able to extract the location of the Triforce from Princess Zelda, whom Ganon has captured during a previous operation: in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. Bongo suggests to Ganon to ally with the Gerudo and the Darknut Legion from the west, because their combined forces are not enough to occupy the city. The Gerudo refuse, but the Darknuts accept, and through this alliance, Dethl finds itself in another alliance with Vaati and Demise - two other surviving Druthulidi, masterminds behind the leaders of the Moblins and the Darknuts. After the fall of Hyrule Castle, Bongo extracts the location of the Triforce from King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule after Ganon failed to find it under the throne room. Instead of telling Ganon the truth, Bongo convinces him that the King had the Triforce brought to Spectacle Rock on top of Death Mountain. While Ganon is away seeking the Triforce Bongo gathers her Sheikah followers and takes control of Hylia Marine and the Water Temple; the true location that the King had brought the Triforce. Dethl and Bongo's efforts are foiled when the Twinrova sisters and Veran catch word of the Triforce's location. Gerudo armies attack the Water Temple from the west, while Veran's Fairies attack from the east. While all three armies are busy fighting each other, General Rutela, Impa, and Princess Zelda I are able to lead an attack on the city. Bongo is knocked unconscious by Impa and later surrenders along with the rest of the Interlopers. While many of the traitorous Sheikah are banished into the Mirror of Twilight along with other Gerudo and Fairy prisoners, Impa personally guillotines Bongo and tosses her corpse into the well in Kakariko. The Gerudo Wars It is revealed that Agahnim had secured Bongo's Eye of Truth and is using the device to brainwash soldiers into serving him. It is possible that Dethl might have tried to influence Agahnim through the Eye of Truth, but whatever the case may have been Agahnim eventually pledges his service to Majora, rendering Dethl's nightmare influence useless. A Tale of Two Swords The Eye of Truth comes into the possession of Lord Akazoo after Agahnim was killed. Slowly over time the device accelerates his insanity until Dethl is able to invade his nightmares near his death. When Akazoo's necromantic spells works and he later rises from the dead, Dethl is again able to suggest and influence Akazoo. Eventually Akazoo wishes to confront the source of his insanity and is drawn to Dethl in the Shadow Temple, now a giant monster that has grown from the headless corpse of Bongo. Rather than rebel against Dethl, Akazoo instead chooses to embrace the madness and releases Bongo from the temple. Dethl is eventually destroyed in the form of Bongo-Bongo by Impa when Princess Tetralyna Zelda V lured its armies of Stalfos into battle with Ganondorf's Gerudo, Nardu's Lizalfos, and Hylia's Wizzrobes. Impa eventually puts Bongo out of her misery and kills the creature she had become, as well as destroying the Eye of Truth. It is unknown if Dethl has escaped into the nightmares of another victim, though it is never heard from again in historical chronicle of Hyrule. Appearances Dethl appears in the game in two forms: the original body only encountered in the Unearthing Shadows mission as the final boss, and Bongo-Bongo, the form it takes after raising from Bongo's corpse as a fully playable boss character for the Sheikah in both custom battles and the Freeform Campaign. Hero Power * Shadow Beat: Allied soldiers have a reduced chance to retreat, enemy soldiers have an increased chance to retreat. Category:Stalfos Category:Hero Characters Category:Druthulidi Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Villains Category:Nightmares of Dethl Category:Bosses Category:Melee Category:Magic